


Reconnection

by Sealgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lightsaber Training (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker Friendship, Post-Movie, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealgirl/pseuds/Sealgirl
Summary: Summary  – (After AotC) Obi-Wan and Anakin spar with their lightsabres, helping each other regain their strength.Prompt  – “One word frees us of all the weight and pain in life. That word is love”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Reconnection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Valentine's Day Challenge in March 2007  
> Edited February 2021

Reconnection

The lightsabres gave a terrible, high-pitched screech in complaint as their creators fought. The arcs of light moved swiftly, in blinding flashes of white-blue and white-green light. One of the combatants side-stepped, dropping his guard and feigning retreat.

Obi-Wan knew the move well. He'd used it himself before. Even so, he barely managed to parry the upcoming blow from Anakin. The speed of his opponent astounded him. Anakin was getting faster. Though his technique was sometimes still lacking, his powers would carry him though to safety.

As the lightsabres slid past, and Obi-Wan caught a fleeting glimpse of Anakin's mechanical hand. It hadn't hampered him, if anything his injury had added impetus to his training. His powers were growing at a phenomenal rate as if the loss of his hand was the spur on to greater things. The Force was with him in ways that Obi-Wan could not even imagine. Anakin spun round, whipping his blade up and round to face Obi-Wan again. He lifted his own lightsabre, waiting for the other man to move first.

They faced each other in silence and Obi-Wan shivered. Who knew to what heights Anakin could rise? Maybe not even Master Yoda.

Words rose unbidden from the back of his mind: _the Chosen One_. Obi-Wan shivered again. Qui-Gon believed. He had died with that belief unchanged and that more than anything else had driven Obi-Wan to fulfil his promise. Qui-Gon had believed, so why couldn't he?

Obi-Wan looked up at the man opposite him, his blue lightsabre sparkling so brightly in the dark of the hall. He didn't look like the Chosen One, not at the moment.

Seeing the young man in front of him now, someone so different, and so extremely dangerous, he could barely connect the two together. He had worked so hard with Anakin, trying desperately to help him be the Jedi he could be. But for all his work, Anakin still evaded tutelage with an effortless ease. He did what he wanted: First, last and always.

They still hadn't moved, and Obi-Wan could sense that Anakin was getting restless. And he had begun to pace.

'Come on!' Anakin said sharply, pointing his sabre at Obi-Wan. 'You're not going to give up on me, are you, Master?'

'And let you win by default?' said Obi-Wan with a smile. 'I don't think so.'

There was such fire in the other man's eyes and in his heart. He wanted to fight, and to test himself and his new hand; and who better to test himself against than his Master, his brother-in-arms, his friend?

They had been apart for a short while, recovering as well they could, and this was their first practice since meeting Count Dooku.

_Dooku_. The name stung. They had missed their chance, and who knew what that would cost them, and the rest of the Galaxy. They had failed, and they had almost been killed as well. His injuries were still tender, the sabre-cuts on his arm and leg. And if it hadn't been for Master Yoda…

' _Come on_!' roared Anakin, his arm tense with anticipation. 'Come on, Obi-Wan! Fight!'

Obi-Wan refused to be drawn into this confrontation, especially like this. They were still supposed to be recovering, after all. Though his cuts had been cauterised by the intensity of Dooku's lightsabre, they was still healing. He had to be careful.

Anakin was watching him, his eyes glinting and gleaming with power. Again, words rose up in Obi-Wan's mind: _The Chosen One_.

His moment of doubt passed as Anakin circled. Obi-Wan could feel the Force flowing out of his opponent in waves. Whatever else Anakin was, he was gifted with tremendous power. Qui-Gon had been correct about one thing, Anakin was surely the Chosen One.

Obi-Wan stood still, watching Anakin as he circled round him like a predator watching his prey. He waited, biding his time, knowing that he was still weakened by his injuries. But that didn't please Anakin.

With a scream of frustration, Anakin lashed out, deliberately aiming at Obi-Wan's injured arm, clearly intent on winning, no matter what the cost.

Though Obi-Wan saw the blow coming, it still took all his skill to avoid it. The lightsabre hissed as it passed, and singed the side of his tunic, and the force of the blow knocked him off his feet. Pain surged through him. Even as he hit the floor, he could hear Anakin's gasp of horror.

'Obi-Wan!'

Against the cold of the ground, the pain echoed through his body, he could barely move his arm or leg. A memory of the fight with Count Dooku flashed into his mind, and the bitter sting of failure added to his discomfort.

'Obi-Wan, are you alright? I didn't mean…' Anakin was kneeling by his side. 'Here, let me help you.'

'Th-thank you.'

Obi-Wan smiled, tightening his grip on Anakin's mechanical hand. Tenderly, Anakin slipped his arm underneath Obi-Wan to take some of his weight and helped him upright.

'Are you alright? Anakin asked again. Obi-Wan nodded.

He looked carefully at Anakin once more, a man so concerned about his friend that he'd left his own lightsabre lying on the floor, suddenly forgotten. For all the fire and anger, there was also compassion, a great love for all things and a fierce loyalty to his friends. They were so close, much closer than other Masters and Padawans, maybe even closer than he and Qui-Gon had ever been. They were family. They were _brothers_. They were two different sides of the same coin.

'I'm sorry, Master,' said Anakin, with a cautious smile. 'I forgot.'

Obi-Wan stood, making a physical effort to ignore the pain.

'I don't recover as fast as you, it would seem,' he said.

'That's because you're older than I am,' replied Anakin smoothly.

'Very funny, Anakin,' Obi-Wan said, without smiling.

'You must be feeling better if you have recovered your sense of humour, Master.'

There was a pause. Then Anakin grinned at him sheepishly.

'I'm sorry for attacking.'

'We were supposed to be practicing,' Obi-Wan said reproachfully. 'The only reason Master Yoda allowed us to spar was because it was supposed to be a _practice_.'

Anakin nodded.

'I'm sorry, Master.'

He didn't look that sorry, but they were brothers, after all. And one thing Obi-Wan knew was that Anakin would never deliberately try and hurt him. In spite of himself, Obi-Wan smiled back, shaking his head in mock despair.

'Anakin, why do I get the feeling that you are going to be the death of me!'

* * *

The End


End file.
